Ti salverò, Fratello
by Poltergust6000
Summary: "I'll save you, bro." in Italian. First fanfic. Mario had failed to save the Princess, putting the MK's fate in jeopardy. So, Luigi will have to step up and be the hero to save the Kingdom, but most importantly, Mario. He'll suffer things he only sees in his worst nightmares, things too horrid to think about... But in the end, it's all worth it to see him safe... Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, it's me, Poltergust 6000! This is my first ever public fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! A few things before you start reading: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and co. belong to Nintendo. Also, I intend to switch between points of view either during or at the beginning of chapters, just a heads up! Well, i got nothing else to say, so, happy reading, guys!**

CHAPTER 1 Luigi's POV

I sighed as the front door closed. Once again, Mario was off to save the princess from Bowser. (who else?) I sank into a comfy armchair. Why did Mario rarely bring me on adventures with him? Was he too ashamed for me to tag along?... Was he... embarrassed to be my twin?

Mario's POV

As the door clicked shut, I felt a pang of guilt and let out a long sigh. I always regretted leaving Luigi behind... I just wanted to be sure he was safe... I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him because I dragged him on a crazy adventure. And if ever something happened to me... I wanted to be able to rest in peace, knowing the Mushroom Kingdom would still have a hero. Suddenly snapping out of my thoughts, I mentally replayed the eerie phone call...

"Game over, Mario! I've got Peach! Try and stop me, and you'll be saying goodbye to everything you ever cared about! By the way, you'll be lucky if you even get invited to our wedding! BWAHAHAHA!" Then, a female voice rang out, "WHAT?! NO WAY! I'd never marry some mutant lizard like you! Please, help me, Mar-' just then, the line had gone dead.

I raced into Shroom woods, the fastest way to Peach's castle. I saw the colorful houses of Toad Town and the late afternoon sky flash by between the trees as I ran. But, soon after, the forest steadily became darker the further I went, even if it was only about 6:00pm... Suddenly, a large, clawed hand came out of the bushes, grabbed my ankle, and I hit the ground with a loud thud like a ton of bricks. The hand dragged me into the dark bushes as I clung on for dear life to any tree branch or bush within my grasp. I managed to shout "HELP, LUI-MMHHHH!" before a second hand clamped onto my mouth. Then, a massive figure loomed over me. BOWSER?! I pried his hand off my mouth with my free hand, the other which Bowser held in a tight grip. "Where's Peach, Bowser?" I snarled. Bowser, collapsing in a fit of laughter, produced a small remote control from behind his back and pressed a button. That voice... Wasn't that Peach's voice? No, it actually sounded kinda... metallic?! I glowered at Bowser, face red. A trick! I should've known!

As Bowser laughed uncontrollably, momentarily removing his hand from my mouth to slap his thigh, I screamed "LUIGIIIIII! HELP ME! LUI-" just before Bowser's hand clamped over my mouth again. If only I could free myself... Blinded with fury, I wrenched my arm out of Bowser's hand and reluctantly bit the hand covering my mouth. Letting out a pained roar, Bowser let go and I fell to the ground. Scrambling to my feet, I sprinted back towards our cottage, Bowser hot on my tail. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Bowser caught up to me and pinned me to the ground. Then, for the cruel pleasure of it, Bowser violently slashed at my chest. His deep, despicable laughter echoed for miles around as I screamed in agony. My chest stinging with pain, I managed to kick Bowser off my chest. Shakily getting back on my feet, I desperately ran through the woods, my gloved hands covering my chest, my body weak with pain.

I stumbled on every other tree branch, I ripped my shirt and my overalls here and there, and sharp, menacing branches scraped my cheeks. Overwhelmed with exhaustion, it was only until too late I noticed the red Koopa shell hurtling towards me. Pain shot through my skull, and I felt myself collapse to the ground. The nearby bushes rustled, a band of Koopas and Goombas emerging from them. With my last ounce of strength, I furiously tried to fight back. Feeling my strength leaving me fast, I shouted "Help me, Luigi!", my eyes widening in panic. My aggressors closing in fast, I struggled to fight them off and keep my eyes open. Finally, amidst the fight, the world went dark before my eyes, my head echoing with Bowser's cold, wicked laugh... That's it, he's got me... What now? I thought sadly.

**Whoah, that was unexpected! Well, actually, not really, since I mentioned it in the summary... Never mind! So, how is it so far? Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! How about this: If you review my story, I'll try to return the favor! Sound good? Well, looks like I'm done here... See you in the next chapter!**

**Poltergust out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a brand new chapter! So, in the previous chapter, (where we left off) Mario was kidnapped by King Bowser, so it's up to Luigi to save him! Read on to find out what happens!**

Chapter 2

Mario's POV

*Mamma Mia... What happened... my head... Wait! The fake kidnapping! Bowser!* I jolted awake to the sound of roaring engines in a small, dark, damp room, the only light coming through a small, cracked window. All of a sudden, I started seizing up with confusion, fear, and panic, watching the massive expanse of dark, starry sky rush by. Where was I? *Hmm, based on the engine sound, the altitude I'm at, and Bowser's roars, I guess I'm on one of his airships...* What was Bowser's villainous scheme this time? *Well, wherever I am,I can't just sit around here any longer, I gotta get outta here!* I thought to myself, sitting up.

I then heard a loud, metallic clink, and saw my ankles and wrists attached to the wall with heavy metal chains. Furious, I tried calling for help, and then felt the rag tightly tied around my head, right over my mouth *Oh no! Bowser must be up to something real big... I have to get out of here! The Mushroom Kingdom could be in trouble!* I thought fearfully, breaking into a sudden cold sweat. Wriggling, twisting in every direction, I strained agains the chains as hard as I could. It ended up being useless... The more I struggled, the more pain I felt. *ARGH! I can't believe Koopa caught me like this! I'm just as helpless as Princess Peach now!* I seethed.

*I know he's planning something, but what? I have to get out of here! I have to warn the Princess... I have to make sure Luigi's OK... What if Bowser's got him too?* I thought, frustratedly tugging at my chains, till I crumpled to the ground, out of breath. *Oh great, it's-a useless! I can barely move, let alone escape... What's-a gonna happen to me now? Luigi, bro, wherever you are... Now's your chance to be Player 1, just like you've always wanted... The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom could be at stake...Good... Good luck, Weegie.* I thought wistfully, leaning back on a steel wall, sighing deeply. *Well, knowing him, he's probably figured out I'm missing and is looking for me right now!* I mused, smiling hopefully.

Luigi's POV

Sniffing the air, I smiled blissfully and licked my lips as I took out the steaming tray of canelloni from the oven. Setting it down on the table and taking off my chef's hat, I happily shouted "Hey Mario! It's-a dinner time!" and suddenly remembered he was still gone, the grin slipping off my face in a heartbeat. He's never taken this long to rescue the Princess before... I thought uneasily. I should be hearing fireworks and happy Toads by now!... What could've happened to him? He's been gone for hours! I anxiously began pacing around the living room and staring out the window, expecting to see my brother, safe and sound, itching to tell me all about his latest adventure. I waited for a while, long enough to realize... something was wrong.

"Luigi, enough is enough! Mario could be in trouble right now, he needs you!" I cried confidently, trying to sound brave and stop my knees from shaking. *It takes more than some giant, mutant, oversized lizard to take down Mario... Who knows who else could be in on this! King Boo, Dimentio, the Shroobs... who knows? That's it, I have to help him.* I thought determinedly. Knowing what I had to do, I reluctantly placed the cannelloniin the fridge, put on my signature cap, took off my apron, and, standing on our front porch, I shouted, full of hope, "I... I'm-a comin', Mario! Let's-a go!" triumphantly sticking my fist in the air.

Remembering the princess's instructions to my brother, I followed a small dirt road, leading to Shroom woods. One look into that dark, menacing forest made me want to back out instantly. *Oh, come on, Luigi! You've been wishing for a chance to be a hero, so letting it slip is out of the question!" I thought sternly, wandering through the foggy, sinister forest. "MARIO! WHERE ARE YOU?! MARIOOOOOO!" I shouted frantically, combing the entire forest over and over again, in search of my brother. As the time passed, I steadily lost hope.

Finally, after around an hour of fruitless searching, I slowed my pace, discouraged, and sat up against an old oak tree. *Mario... Oh, where are you, fratello? The Mushroom Kingdom needs you! I need you... Please be OK... * I thought desperately, blankly staring up at the quickly darkening sky. Hearing my stomach rumble loudly after a bit of time lost in thought, I instantly regretted skipping dinner to go rescue Mario. Luckily, I stumbled upon a small wild mushroom patch minutes later. Unsure wether they were edible, I almost shouted with joy as I saw a small fawn greedily swallow one up. I hastily picked a handful of mushrooms and rinsed them thoroughly in a small trickling stream running nearby. After contentedly feasting on the delicious, earthy mushrooms I`d managed to cook by lighting a fire and using a flat stone as a makeshift oven and icy, clear water from the stream, I lay down on a soft patch of dry moss, to digest a little, to make sure the food wouldn't weigh me down. Deciding my break was over a little later, I half-heartedly went deeper into the woods. At first I thought it was my imagination, but later, I started hearing several distinct sounds of... engines?

Wildly looking around, so as to spot the strange sound, I heard the odd noise getting closer, louder... I was suddenly blinded by a brilliant light, and couldn't help but look up, wishing I hadn't. An entire fleet of Bowser's airships menacingly loomed over me, covering the moon's pale moonlight. What were Bowser's airships doing in the Mushroom Kingdom at such a late hour?... He had to be up to something... Hey! Mario might be up there, he might need me..." I thought frantically, rooted to the ground, paralyzed with panic. *But wouldn't it be safer to go get reinforcements? I'm not sure I'd be able to rescue Mario alone...* I thought, considering the possibility. *No, Luigi! You know you only want to get help because you're... scared to tackle this alone! The airships will probably be well out of my reach by the time I get back! Guess I'm tackling this one solo...* I gulped, gazing up at the airships. Snapping back to reality, I quickly hatched a plan: I'd scavenge the forest for useful powerups, and attempt to follow the airships to wherever they were taking Mario. I hastily examined every tree in sight, hoping to spot a Super Leaf, or a Flying Squirrel Acorn...

At last, I managed to nab a Super Leaf from the very top branch of a tall, twisted tree. Feeling my new fox ears and tail sprout, I jumped off the tree branch and went soaring up. It didn't take me long to catch up with the airships, due to their heavy weight slowing them down. Nervously flying up to the largest airship, knowing Bowser was probably at the helm, I silently flew among the fleet, peering into every door and porthole in sight. Later, I'd gathered enough courage to venture inside the largest airship. Wandering the dimly-lit hallways, I softly called "mariooooooo... where are you?" My voice constantly echoing back, I felt extremely disoriented, until I heard muffled screams and a simultaneous banging sound, which I followed to a thick steel door.

Quickly staring into the porthole, I finally caught a glimpse of Mario, fighting his chains and kicking the wall with his boots. He must've noticed my face in the porthole, because his eyes lit up and he excitedly jumped up, causing his shackles to instantly pull him back to the ground. *my eyes darting with panic, I motioned for him to quiet down, to stay put, as I swiftly rammed the door open with my strong tail. Finally, I felt the door weakening! I prepared to give one last strike, when I saw Mario frantically waving his arms and pointing behind me, eyes wide.

Puzzled, I slowly spun around. Sure enough, Bowser's large shadow loomed over me, his fiery eyes blazing, his fists clenching. "So, I guess ol' Green Stache finally bought himself enough guts to show up!" growled Bowser. "Well, you're too late now. Give up while you still can. Surrender, or your brother Mario is finished!" he roared, the sound making me jump back. "N-Never, I'll never surrender, you rancid reptile!* I yelled, ramming the door one more time with all of my strength. The door finally blasted open. Not thinking twice, I flew into the cell, towards Mario. I felt Bowser's fireballs brushing my tail, but I still nailed my landing and put out the flames by patting them out. I ran up to Mario, hastily untied the bandana over his mouth and started prying off the chains. Unfortunately, I didn't see the fireballs' reflection coming in the window pane.

The fireball hit my hat, and it went up in flames. Yelping with panic, I hurriedly threw my favorite cap to the ground and started stomping out the fire. By pure coincidence and luck, the intense heat of the fireball had completely melted Mario's chains. Repeatedly blowing on his burning wrists, he jumped up, instinctively striking a battle stance, but not before smiling proudly at me, giving me a thumbs-up. I flew circles around Bowser's head, distracting him while Mario attacked. We kept up the act for a while, until Bowser snatched me in midair and stuck me under his arm. Keeping a tight grip on me, I helplessly watched him taunt Mario, threatening to hurt me. I saw Mario trembling with rage, yet his blue eyes were filled with fear and concern. That look reminded me of the one he used whenever Princess Peach had gotten kidnapped...

*No! You're not a damsel in distress! You're SUPPOSED to be a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! You've even got a powerup! There's no way I'm damaging my almost non existent heroic reputation again!* I thought furiously, surprised by my sudden burst of pride. Inhaling deeply, I started kicking, punching in every direction, attempting to loosen Bowser's grip on me. Finally, I landed him a powerful punch in the snout, causing him to drop me, cursing loudly. Shouting with triumph, I promptly seized Mario and flew out into the hallway.

Boiling with rage, Bowser called on his several minions. From every direction, an entire crew of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Parakoopas, Boos, Hammer Bros, Wigglers, and more, emerged, surrounding us instantly. Taking a leap of faith, I flew at breakneck speed, causing a crowd of minions to scatter, letting us pass. Any relief I had vanished momentarily, as Bowser's army started madly pursuing us. I could almost feel cold wind on my cheeks from outside, when I accidentally took a wrong turn, ending up in a dead end. "Well, fratello, I guess this is goodbye... I'll never forget the adventures we've had together, the drains we've unclogged... But before that happens, let me say thank you, Luigi. For everything. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, my amazing little brother." sighed Mario, smiling sadly, for the first time, accepting defeat. "Th-Thanks, Mario..." I started, blushing and smiling proudly, flattered by his praise.

"But, no. You're wrong about one thing. Th-This isn't the end. We'll find a way to get out of here, and we'll put a stop to whatever crazy plan Bowser's concocted." I finished confidently. But, as soon as that was said, I felt at least a hundred small arms dragging me downwards and pulling me away from Mario. I held on to his hand as tightly as I could, him doing the same, but we were greatly outnumbered, so the massive horde of villains managed to pry us apart. I fought off the Koopa Troopas clinging to my arms as best as I could, thrashing around, desperately trying to fly away.

Unfortunately, a Goomba found then was a good moment to strike. He bit my arm, sinking his small, sharp fangs into my skin. Screaming in agony, I shook him off with ease. The wound was minor, but was still enough to cost me my powerup. Against my will, I felt myself being dragged up onto the deck. No matter how hard I tried escaping, it seemed like the number of minions holding me down was multiplying quickly. Soon, to my horror, I felt my body being lifted up and moved towards... the railing! NO! I couldn't get shoved off like that, I'd never make it to the ground alive! "HELP! MARIOOOOO!" I shouted over and over again, my eyes darting around, hoping to see Mario rush forwards to help me. Finally, I spotted him getting beaten down by the minions as he fought his way through the crowd, his arm reaching out for mine. "LUIGI! GRAB ON! HURRY!" He urged, voice hoarse, his eyes wild. I reached, reached until I felt Mario's gloved hand grab mine.

Unfortunately, that small hope of staying alive instantly vanished, because I felt my hand slowly getting pried out of Mario's grasp and getting rudely thrown overboard. It seemed like I was falling in slow motion, the wind whipping through my hair, the ground getting closer and closer at a lethal speed. "MARIO! NOOOOOOOOO!" I heard myself scream. The speed I'd reached made the world race by in a blur of colors as I fell to my doom. The last thought I had before violently slamming into the ground in a blinding flash of light was *I... I'm sorry for letting you down, Mario... I'm sorry for being such a pathetic brother.*

**OH NO! LUIGI! So, as far as we know, Mario is still being held hostage, and Luigi could be well on his way to the other side... What's going to happen next?! Find out in the next exciting chapter! OK, before ending this, sorry about the super long chapter, I just couldn't find the right place to split this chapter in two!... Anyways, reviews are appreciated, and I guess I'll see you guys next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Poltergust out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey paisanos! (reference to the Super Mario Bros Super Show, in case you didn't notice) I'm back with Chapter 3! Apologies to the impatient readers, no inspiration and writer's block... Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Mario's POV

"HELP! MARIOOOO!" shouted Luigi as the Goombas tossed him overboard and let him fall to his doom. "LUIGI! NO!" I screamed, fighting my way to the bannister. "LUIGIIIIII!" I shouted one more time, reaching down towards my brother as I helplessly watched him fall. My heart ached as I watched the scene play out, knowing it was all because of me... Soon after, a loud thud far down below made me shake with despair and my eyes water. That was low, even for Bowser. He and his goons had probably murdered Luigi, my little brother, and only family. "You..." I started, my voice quavering as I glared at Bowser, my eyes full of burning hatred.

"YOU COLD-BLOODED MURDERER! LUIGI DID NOTHING TO YOU, YET YOU GO AHEAD AND KILL HIM! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I roared, my face redder than my cap, instantly charging at Bowser. "Fat chance, Mario!" sniggered Bowser, his fanged mouth curling into a devilish smile. "KOOPA PACK, ATTACK!" He bellowed, pointing at me. A blur of shells, boos, wings, hammers, and fireballs suddenly flew at me. I struggled to fight back with every bit of strength I had left, but with every hit I delivered, I received ten extra ones. It ended up all being useless when I finally surrendered, barely able to stand up on my own. Roaring with pleasure, Bowser ordered me back to my cell. While getting dragged off, lost in my worried thoughts, I hadn't even noticed my cap had flown off my head and gone overboard during the fight.

I was forced back into my damp, musty prison cell, where my wrists and ankles were chained up to the wall once more. "ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, BOWSER, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME!" I shouted angrily, pounding my fists on the cold metal. But, before long, I got tired of pointlessly having a temper tantrum and buried my head in my hands, crying softly. "Oh, Luigi, sto così, fratellino dispiace ... avrei dovuto provatodi più..." I whispered. (Italian translation: Oh, Luigi, I'm so, so sorry little brother... I should've tried harder...)

Multiple flashbacks of Luigi and I growing up together raced through my mind. Our childhood, plumbing in Brooklyn, and our adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom... He'd always been there when I needed rescuing, despite him knowing he was risking his life to save mine. Still in a trance, I half-heartedly took out a photo from my overall pocket. Bittersweet tears still streaming down my cheeks, I silently gazed at Luigi and I, one arm around each other's shoulders, grinning happily over the victory of our most recent adventure together.

*Oh, how could I let this happen? It's my fault he died trying to save me... And now he's paying the price of my mistake... All of my mistakes, actually... All the times I've left him behind, or kept him in my shadow... He's saved my life three times, and faced his biggest fears just to rescue me, and that's... that's how I thank him... What kind of a brother am I?* I sobbed harder, still clutching the photo. *Oh, stop it, Mario, get a grip! Luigi wouldn't want you acting like this... Maybe... Maybe he survived the fall...* I then thought hopefully, finally drying my tears and carefully placing the picture back into my pocket.

I blankly stared out the tiny steel barred window in my cell, watching the Mushroom Kingdom disappear on the horizon. *Wherever you are, little bro, please be OK, oh god, Weegie, please be OK... Please, please forgive me for all the times I've left you at home... I-I know you've always grudged on me for constantly leaving you behind. And it hurts me so much to know you believe I leave you behind, thinking you'd damage my 'hero' reputation or that you're nothing but a pathetic sidekick... But no, that's not even close to the truth. I know the rest of the world treats you like a coward, but you're the bravest person I know, because you can't be courageous without fears to face, and believe me, you've had lots of them, but no matter how big they were, you'd always overcome them in the end to protect the people you cared about. I leave you behind, because... Y-You mean so much to me, I-I love you more than anything, and nothing could ever change that... I can't afford to lose the last family I have... Not after everything you've done for me... I'd just fall apart without you in my life... Oh, please, please be alive, Luigi...* I begged desperately, my head and chest buried into my knees, all my pain, fear, and concern, forcing the tears to pour once more, harder than before.

Luigi's POV

_I remembered myself falling after being thrown overboard from one of Bowser's airships... I'd failed to rescue Mario... The world rushed past me in a blur of colors... As I fell, I heard several voices around me shouting "HELP ME, LUIGIIIIII!" and "Because of you, your brother is dead and the Mushroom Kingdom has fallen into chaos!" and "Mario's saved you a few times in the past, and this is how you thank him?!" and "You've failed him, Luigi... It's too late..." "STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted. "I-I DID EVERYTHING I COULD! I COULDN'T STOP IT!" trying to tune them out, close to tears. Still, the voices continued and wouldn't leave me alone... They steadily got louder, pounding at my ears and nagging my subconscious...  
><em>

_"MARIO! NO! I-I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU! I-I'M SORRY, BIG BRO! I'M SORRY!" I yelled, collapsing to the ground, crying as I blacked out._

* * *

><p>"MARIO! NO!" I shouted, jolting awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Quickly sitting up, I noticed I'd been laying down on a couch. Had it all been some dark and twisted dream? It had to be... *R-Relax, Luigi... It... It was just a nightmare... It's all right now...* I then thought, slowly feeling reassured and safe, little by little. But, soon enough, I slowly recalled Mario getting kidnapped by Bowser, and my failed attempt to save him... Feeling lonely and discouraged, I realized Mario was still in trouble... He needed my help. Quickly sitting up, my heart racing, I curiously looked around, spotting stacks of old books and strange contraptions cluttering the room. *Where am I? Why does this place looks familiar...* I thought to myself. Then, without warning, a short old man with a single wisp of white hair, sporting a lab coat and thick spectacles, rushed into the room. "Professor E. Gadd?" I called to him hoarsely, surprised to see my old friend again. If he hadn't been there to help me, I probably never would've saved Mario from King Boo a few years ago, during the Luigi's Mansion episodes...<p>

"Luigi! Thank goodness you're awake, sonny!" he exclaimed happily. "Good to see you too, Professor, but h-how did I get here?" I asked. "Well," he began. "I was out harvesting medicinal herbs about two days ago, when all of a sudden, I saw an entire fleet of Bowser's airships flying over me! Curious to know what they were doing out there at that time of night, I decided to follow them. Before long, I saw something being thrown overboard. When I realized it was you, I thought you and Mario might be in danger, so I ran to the place I'd seen you crash. I ended up finding you unconscious and in pretty bad shape, so I brought you back here to Evershade Valley, where I've been nursing you back to health ever since."

"Thanks a bunch, Professor, I can't thank you enough for saving my life..." I said, smiling gratefully. "Oh, no need to thank me, m'boy! After the help you brought me during the Mansion incidents, capturing those rogue ghosts, restoring the Dark Moon and whatnot, it's the least I could do!" he replied cheerfully. "Well, it's been great seeing you, Professor. Again, thanks for everything. I'm really sorry I can't stay longer, but Mario's in trouble and needs my help!" I said anxiously, suddenly cringing in pain mid sentence. Noticing my discomfort, the Professor spoke up. "Luigi, it doesn't seem like you've fully recovered yet. You must've been through a lot... And one thing's for sure, you need more rest before going off to rescue your brother! You may want to spend the night here..." "No, Professor, I have to hurry before Bowser does something to him! I have to go right away." I said firmly, getting up from the couch, hiding my pain the best I could.

"Well, Luigi, if you're that concerned about Mario, I won't keep you here. But, would you mind telling how all this happened? I may be able to assist you..." said the Professor. Giving in with a sigh, I sat back down and hurriedly explained the whole story of Mario's kidnapping, how I went off to save him, the airship battle, and how I ended up getting thrown overboard. "Well, that does sound serious, young feller..." mused the Professor. "I may not have any useful contraptions for this kind of situation, not yet anyways, but I have a few small things that might help you along the way..." said the Professor, walking out of the room, returning moments later clutching a small change purse, a water bottle, a flashlight, and a handful of powerups. "Thank you so much, Elvin. Grazie!" I said happily, forcing myself not to wolf down the powerups despite my groaning stomach, instead placing everything into my thankfully deep overall pockets. "Good luck out there, but be careful, Luigi! If anyone can save Mario, it's you!" declared the Professor, firmly shaking my hand and wishing me safe travels. "I hope you're right, Professor..." I sighed, stepping out into Evershade Valley. "Don't worry, big bro, I'll get you out of this mess... I'll save you..." I whispered determinedly to no one in particular, gazing up at the stars.

**Well everybody, looks like the intro's over! I apologize for the little action in this chapter (and the cheesiness about halfway through Mario's section), I would've made it longer, but I thought it would be appropriate to end at Luigi saying some heroic catchphrase to end the "prologue", so as to add dramatic effect. Anywho, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! **

**Poltergust out!**


End file.
